Bad Hair Day
by kaihil lover
Summary: Kai Hiwatari loses his hairgel and looks nothing short of ugly. Hilary and Tyson, now, what can they do except take great joy in their ex-captain's state of misery? [KaiXHil] [Deds to Kawaii-Chibi-Kai]


_**Bad Hair Day**_

_**Warning: **_The following content is plotless.

You could see weird things each day in the cafeteria of the BBA building; Ray having hair crisis, Ming-Ming throwing temper tantrums, cat fights between the few girls, brawls between guys, all almost on a daily basis. You saw strange people regularly too; The Blade Sharks and Dark Bladers eating there, which was something several people found peculiar. You saw uncanny pairs or groups of people together too, which you wouldn't otherwise out of terror of the press or personal reputations.

You saw Mariah and Mystel eating together each day, which was unexpected. You saw Matilda and Raul sitting quietly in a corner quite often, when not many people were in attendance and that was, to some extent, out of the blue too.

Kai and Hilary quite often sat together instead of with their respective teams, despite the fact that Hiro Granger was a tyrannical coach, and Kai Hiwatari rarely ever even associated with his own teammates; this was, by far, the utmost bizarre occurrence.

Yes, the BBA cafeteria was a private, secluded and magical little place where anything and everything could happen. It was the proverbial space people stepped out into when they came out of the closet. A sort of divine sanctuary where there was freedom, and no discrimination, if one could take the smell of the week-old meatballs always rotting in the pantry, that is.

However, at the moment, Hilary Tachibana was with the recurrent world champion, both of the BBA Revolution members staring blatantly at the sight in front of them; something that seemed to be right out of a pipe dream, and an outrageous one at that.

"What happened to his hair?" Hilary was the first one to snap out of shock and question. Her mouth was hanging open, and the fork in her hand was suspended in midair.

Kai Hiwatari, scarf-less, and face-paint-less, had only this minute appeared inside the cafeteria. And if that hadn't been eye-raising enough, his hair looked… ugly. There was no other way to put it. The two toned hair, which dare Hilary admit it, had looked implausibly sexy each day _for years_, making fangirls faint right and left with the way it defied gravity, currently hung loose at Kai's shoulder's, framing his face.

It looked like a crow's nest and not in the typically good way. He looked dreadful.

Tyson's expression was somewhat similar to his female companion's and even he had paused eating; although he was on his third course of the morning. "I have no idea! My brain is still struggling to make sense of the image!"

Kai's unforeseen hair disaster made plenty of other heads turn as well. Countless people in the cafeteria were shamelessly eyeing him, trying ineffectively to reign in their laughter.

The brunette continued to ogle at her former teammate as he walked past them and joined his team at their table. The Blitzkrieg Boys seemed to be questioning him, making fun of him quite animatedly.

His breakfast long forgotten, at least for the time being, Tyson finally stopped gawking at Kai and turned to look at Hilary. "See, now aren't you glad you're not dating that guy?"

She craned her neck to glance back at Kai one more time, his table being out of her direct vision, and replied with a, "Oh, yeah."

"That's what he deserves for upsetting my best friend," Tyson paused dramatically, eyeing his food as Hilary continued sneaking glances at the Hiwatari Corp. heir, his hair looking _far _too disturbing to _not _be a distraction. "Hair like that! Ha!" As horrible as he looked though, he also appeared funny. The irony of him looking, well, not pretty was fairly comical on its own.

The young coach shrugged her shoulders. "I always did fear he'd grow old to have hair like Voltaire's."

Both teenagers shuddered simultaneously at the thought.

"What do you think _happened _to him?" Hilary inquired, finally taking a bite out of her neglected meal. She was curious. In all the years she had known him, Kai had never looked even mildly unpresentable, much less like _this._ She wanted to know what had happened to him, and, well, she intended to find out –once she saw him, that is.

"No hair gel?" Tyson mused, stabbing his eggs with a fork in failed attempts at distraction. Kai's fucked up hair was too simply too engrossing, and the world champion was tickled peach. He glanced back at Kai yet again.

"Probably," Hilary's voice was carefully checked. "I hope so."

Tyson quirked an eyebrow.

She explained herself. "No hair gel would mean at least it won't be like this each day, then."

"If this is his new hairstyle, he's gonna dramatically lose his fan base."

Hilary only snickered in response just as Tyson started laughing loudly again, shaking from the fits of amusement. It wasn't long before Hilary too, losing her self-control, was doubled over from laughter. They would both turn their heads to peek at Kai, witness him glaring, and continue laughing uncontrollably.

"We should stop." Hilary said in between giggles, catching sight of Kai with his narrowed eyes fixed on her; somehow, the way he looked hadn't affected the potency of his death glare.

"No."

But despite her suggestion, Hilary hadn't stopped either. Kai's plainly retarded look was a little bit more than she could handle. "Really, we should."

"Fine, fine." Tyson agreed with a final snigger.

It was quiet for a few moments and both Tyson and Hilary strived to concentrate on their food, trying their best to not look behind them and burst into giggles.

"You should go over make fun of his hair."

There was a reason Tyson was her best friend and she was turning more into him than she would have liked to admit. She looked up, grinning. "I was thinking the same thing!"

"I went on a whim here." Tyson shrugged. "It'd be fun," _And you can go see the bastard who's been staring at you while everyone else is busy gaping at him, _he added mentally. "And it'd totally press Ming-Ming's buttons."

It wasn't news that the pop sensation liked Kai. For the past year she had been struggling with choosing between Kai and Daichi. She'd liked the monkey boy initially, but Kai's battle with Brooklyn and his general nonchalant attitude had ended up impressing the pop-queen more than anyone had expected. And far more than anyone liked.

"I know, right?" Hilary sounded keyed up now. "I'm in it for _that_ more than annoying Hiwatari…" She paused for a second. They hung out all the time, but call it pride issues or whatnot, she never approached her former captain without a valid excuse. And _this_ was an excuse. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she still sought his company, especially since, clearly, neither did he. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's a win-win situation."

The ugly locks were too nasty to not mock.

"It's unfair how he won't kill you for it."

"I'm sorry Tyson. We all know he's cruel." The brown-haired girl reassured her friend as stood up from her chair. "God knows why he lets me get away with crap. Maybe Boris taught him not to slap ladies?"

"Yeah." _Or he likes you, but- _"I'll go with that." He told her coyly. "Come back before training starts. Hiro will be pissed if you're late because you were with Kai." With the world championships mere weeks away, the former BEGA ally's panties were in more of a bunch than usual.

_Why did we let him become our coach again? Oh, right he has resources and he can blade. While me… I'm just the nicer person. _"I don't like your brother."

"Of course, you don't."

"Not merely 'cause he doesn't understand my philosophy of having a soft spot for underdogs." Hilary clarified her standpoint. "He's just a general asshole."

Breakfast had Tyson's undivided attention once more and he solely wanted Hilary to set off to where gravitation was pulling her, where Kai and his ugly hair were. He wanted his longtime rival to have Hilary's all-embracing attention. He got the title, and Kai… well Kai could get the snarky, pigheaded girl, especially now since he didn't even have the looks.

Everyone would be happy.

Tyson chuckled mentally, and gave Hilary a shove. "Just go!"

* * *

I don't like Hiro. -_- He replaced Kai!

There are too many pictures of Hiro and Hilary together on the Beyblade wiki. *faints*

Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w _for beta-reading.

The two year hiatus i took clearly did me no favors whatsoever. I just got worse. -_-

Dedicated to _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_. A sorta lame apology for being AWOL for two years.

_**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing

05:31 pm. 7th July, 2014.


End file.
